ASK THEM! Edited for my fans
by minorians
Summary: most people loved ASK THEM! so now i thank all of you and will involve you in my stories as much as i can! RANDOMENESS!
1. Chapter 1

Well another story that will be slightly related to the AMAZING story ASK THEM! To those of you who had no clue what happened the story got taken off because it broke the regulations on Fan Fiction. Damn them! I would like to take up the first chapter to thank EVERYONE! Who reviewed.

Sebatian1

American-Kitty

Iheartlove

Djbball

Dannyphantomsgf and DarkDannysgf

AngelBolt

Sofaspud23

Bria Pierce

Boomishkittish

Funkadelic Frenchfry

AmIOdd

Amy

Captain deoxys

Hearts and flowers

Harry Potter mania

Sissyhater01

Pieforusall

Spoonz

Sithking Zero

Yumi lover 01

1526417

anonymous

Kikeri Ki

Faunamon

Tehrandomkitten

Forgotten and alone

Schnozberry

Yumi rocks lyoko

Aqua girl

Sulana Jay

Dannyphantomsgf

Xanaismymaster

Catie St. Clair

Co Seth

Pat

Katfish xX

If I forgot anyone I'm really sorry! But I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. You will dictate this story anyway I can allow you. I will ask all of you for any help if I need some because I trust all of you people.

You all rule and I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Marisa

O,o

P.s to start what do you people think thexana attack should be?THANKS!


	2. If you were gay

**no i'm not dead. I as just busy so here it is a song chapter WHEEE!**

**The song is Avenu-Q 'If you were gay' I am totally in love with this song **

* * *

Ulrich was sitting on his bed in the dorm room and opened up and nice book.

"Aah, an afternoon alone with my favorite book, 'Soccer stars of the 1940s' no roommate to bother me. How could it get any better than this?" Just then Odd came storming into the room,

"Oh hi Ulrich!" Ulrich being slightly annoyed replied,

"Hi Odd." Odd then began pacing the room whilst telling a story,

"Hey Ulrich you'll never guess what happened to me on the bus this morning. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me,"

"Well that's interesting," Ulrich added sarcastically. Odd blind to the fact that he wasn't wanted anymore continued his rant,

"Yeah he was being reeeaal friendly. And," he laughed, "I think he was coming on to me! I think that he might have thought that I was gay." Ulrich noticed that this conversation was turning awkward,

"Um so why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What'da have for lunch today?"

"Well you don't have to get al defensive about-"

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!" Ulrich took in a deep breath to calm himself and then said,

"Look why should I care about some gay guy you met I am trying to read?" Odd then apologized,

"Well I don't mean anything by it Ulrich I just think it's something we should be able to talk about."

"Well I don't want to talk about it Odd this conversation is over."

"Yeah but Ulr-"

"OVER" Odd then took in a deep breath and started humming a tune.

"Well ok but just so you know

_If you were gay, that'd be ok. I mean caus hey I'd like you anyway"_ Ulrich groaned. He was in for it now.

"_Because you see if it were me I would feel free to say that I was gay but I'm not gay." _

"Odd I thought we talked about you singing anymore…WHAT!"

"_If you were queer."_

"Odd!"

"_I'd still be here."_

"I thought I told you to stop that!"

"_Year after year."_

"ODD!"

"_because your dear to me."_ Ulrich let out a cry of frustration.

"_And I know that you,"_

"What?"

"_Would acsecpt me too,_

"I would?"

"_If I told you today. Hey guess what I'm gay! But I'm not gay. I'm happy just being with you"_

"Don't make me get Kiwi on you"

"_So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys!"_

"ODD THAT IS WRONG!"

"NO I'TS NOT!_ If you were gay"_

"Oh god"

"_I'd shout hooray!"_

"I am not listning."

"_and here I'd stay."_

"La la la la la"

"_But I wouldn't get in you're way!"_

"Please SHUT UP!"

" _You can count on me to always be beside you every day to tell you it's ok you were just born that way and as they say it's in your DNA your gaaaaaaaaay!"_

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"_If you were gay"_ and with that Odd closed the door an went on his way. Ulrich then when back to his book, 'I hope that never that happens again soon.'


End file.
